


autumn drabbles - sheith

by Alice13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, actually these were made for Shady too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: prompts:scarecrowcrisppumpkinscarfsocks





	autumn drabbles - sheith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/gifts).



scarecrow | sheith | voltron | 16+ | 2017/09/30

It was a regular Halloween party at the Garrison. Decoration usually made by the girls and the bored boys, ornamented together.

There were scary paintings, skeletons and mummies hung from different places, muffins with eyes and snacks forming human fingers, fake blood was dripping from the walls.

 

Shiro was kind of bored. He leant to a small round table on the side of his best friend, and he just rolled his paper cup between his fingers lazily, watching the pale red liquid in it. He tried to ignore the screaming, loud music and hoped someone will change it soon. He was thinking to leave and go bed early this time, maybe read or something. He looked up and suddenly saw something he was interested in pretty much. Without taking his eyes off of the boy he was watching, he asked his friend who was standing beside him.

 

“Hey, Matt, who is the scarecrow?”

 

“Kogane. Keith Kogane,” the answer came quickly. If he paid more attention to Matt instead of the scarecrow, Shiro could hear his friend was grinning.

 

“Man, he’s gorgeous,” Shiro sighed and Matt chuckled.

 

“Go and tell him.”

 

Shiro finally tore his gaze away from Keith Kogane and glanced at Matt. He mirrored his grin.

 

“A try won’t hurt, ” he commented.

 

Shiro sighed again then pushed himself away from the table and walked to the boy who was dressed up as a scarecrow. Beside that, he had shiny black hair, with a few straw in his locks, and those kind of eyes one can easily lost. Shiro swore he could see the whole universe in them. He wore a loose torn tank top with holes and skintight torn black jeans with a few patches. Simple, but aestethic, in Shiro’s opinion. Even, sexy.

 

”Hey,” he started after he stepped to the boy. He turned and ran his eyes up and down on Shiro without any shame. He lifted a hand and took a sip from his drink.

 

”Hey,” he answered.

 

Shiro offered a smile. ”How about a drink? Or a coffee?”

 

Keith Kogane licked his lips - and Shiro nearly moaned and grabbed his jaw to stop him and tell him stop licking his lips, he wants to do that - then smiled. ”Nah. How about a breakfast?”

 

Shiro moaned softly. One day he will marry this boy.

 

–

 

crisp | sheith | voltron | 16+ | 2017/10/03

 

Shiro glanced at Keith, then hid his smile behind the scarf around his neck. They were walking side by side down the street. It was mid-October, kind of cold, their breathes came out in partly transparent little clouds crowning around their heads. The leaves flatted to the wet road under their boots. As the weak sun dived under the horizon, the fog started to attack.

 

The air was biting and chilly. Keith looked up to the darkening sky, then sighed. Shiro glanced at him again. He bumped their hands together, Shiro’s indexfinger stroked the back of Keith’s hand. He laced their fingers then put their hands into the pocket of his coat. Keith pinned his gaze to the road, his cheeks burnt red. Shiro grinned to himself.

 

”It’s quite cold. Come over and I give you hot chocolate.”

 

”Okay.”

 

”You can spend the night too.”

 

Keith’s blush darkened and creeped to his ears too. ”Okay.”

 

–

 

pumpkin | sheith | voltron | 16+ | 2017/10/05

The pumpkin carving was Keith’s idea – of course, because he could play with his knife. Shiro found that scary and on an awkward way sexy. Keith used the knife very talented, but couldn’t avoid to be soaked in pumpkin spice in the end.

 

Shiro found it adorable. He slowly wrapped his arms around him from behind and laid his chin on Keith’s shoulder.

 

“You’re so cute,” he mumbled into the crook of Keith’s neck, then placed a small, soft kiss on the velvety skin. Keith froze, he didn’t even dare to breathe.

 

“Shiro?”

 

Shiro placed another kiss, this time closer to the ear. He turned the boy in his arms to face with him. He smiled at Keith, soft and loving, then leant in and kissed him on his lips too.

 

Shiro pulled away, licking his lips like a cat, and he let himself get a little (very much) lost in Keith’s indigo eyes, smiled over the flushed, pale skin. “You taste sweet,” he said eventually, and Keith didn’t know Shiro meant the pumpkin spice or he himself. But before he could manage to gather his thoughts and force out a question, the man went on. “Let me clean you with kisses.”

 

Keith moaned and nodded.

 

A few make out sessions, a round on the kitchen table, one under a shower later Keith was sleeping in the bed, hugging Shiro’s pillow. Shiro tapped to the kitchen to calculate the mess they made. The carved pumpkin there was throning in the middle of the table. He didn’t even glanced at the finished product, he was way too distracted by Keith; so he walked to the pumpkin. There were three words carved with curly lines, and with placing a lamp into the pumpkin’s stomach the confession would glow far away. “I love you.”

 

–

 

scarf | sheith | voltron | 16+ | 2017/10/06  
AN: I cheated with this one a little

 

The weather got colder and colder with each day as Autumn was getting ready to meet with Winter and started to get rid of its lively, golden leaf-dress.

The sun was shining on that day, but it couldn’t warm the air up as during Summer, and it was chilly. The cold breeze played with the red and yellow leaves on the ground.

 

Keith shivered and tried to sink more into his jacket. Shiro stopped beside him and made the boy too. He sighed.

 

“Keith,” he started. “We need to talk.”

 

Keith looked away, he wasn’t cold anymore, his cheeks started to burn with the embarrassment’s roses.

 

“I don’t want to,” he mumbled.

 

“But we have to,” Shiro said, then he started to roll his scarf off of his neck - then put on the trembling boy’s. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him into a hug. Keith leant into the arms. Shiro planted a tender kiss on the top of Keith’s head.

 

“I saw the pumpkin,” Shiro whispered.

 

“I meant you to see it,” Keith answered.

 

Shiro hugged him tighter. “Say it, please. I want to hear it. I need to.”

 

Keith moved, he lifted his head and looked into Shiro’s eyes with a frown. It seemed he will start to cry any minute. Shiro was about to back off. He wanted to hear those words, but didn’t want to make Keith cry or make him feel awful, he didn’t want to force him.

 

“Shiro, I love you,” he whispered, his breathes’ cloud crowned him, the hurt expression vanished and his face was shining, happiness curled upward the corners of his lips, made him smile soft and fond. “I love you,” he repeated.

 

Shiro started to laugh loudly and wrapped his arms around Keith even tighter. “I love you too,” he yelled into his scarf and Keith’s dark locks as he picked him up happily and slued around with him.

 

“Shiro,” Keith chuckled. “Put me down!”

 

“Never!”

 

–

 

socks | sheith | voltron | 16+ | 2017/10/06

 

Shiro stared at them, lips open in disbelief, slight shock, still breathless. “Again,” he asked (ordered) on a rusty, choked tone - and Keith obeyed. He moved his toes, hidden into socks. The socks what broke Shiro. They were fluffy, each toe got a sleeve - like in a glove -, they reached Keith’s knee and on top all they were orange and black striped.

 

“What? They are warm and it’s almost Halloween,” Keith shrugged. Shiro looked up, into his boyfriend’s eyes and nodded. That was true after all.

 

Shiro decided he will get as many socks like these as he could. Keith was cute wearing them and he was sure they were cozy too. He will get a lot and Keith will have to wear them all the time. Striped socks or stockings and one of his, Shiro’s T-shirts - nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
